


Magnetism

by AgusVedder



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Cockles AU - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Young Jensen Ackles, Young Misha Collins, implied sexual relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 02:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgusVedder/pseuds/AgusVedder
Summary: Young Jensen Ackles was offered a role in a mini series about Marilyn Monroe's polyamorous life. She shared her life with two men and his character will be one of them and he was so excited about it. Finally he will be kissing another guy on screen.He arrived at the set the first day of filming and got into the shared makeup trailer, bumping almost instantly with another guy."Oh shit, sorry" The dude said, and then looked at him in the eye with a small quirk of his lips "Hey, you must be Jensen!" The guy said, displaying an enormous gummy smile, offering his hand "I'm Misha, I'll be your boyfriend…" he finished saying at Jensen's startled face.





	Magnetism

“... My boyfriend?” He asked, completely lost in those baby blues.  _ What the fuck are those eyes? _

The man smiled and said, like it was obvious “Yeah… on the... series? I will be playing Cass” He finished, waving his hand again, for him to shake it. 

Jensen shook his head first before the dude’s hand and could smile back “Oh, right… okay, nice to meet you, dude” He smiled, trying to sound nonchalant, and failing, epically.

The dude cocked an eyebrow at the sudden dismissive answer “mm… yeah, you too” 

And  _ THAT  _ was all the interaction they had before their first scene…?

“ _ What the hell _ ?” he asked at the empty trailer’s ceiling after the dude walked past him. 

Awkwardness wasn’t the best way to start with a coworker, but there was something in that man that made the hairs on his arms to stand up. Well, eventually they will have the chance to talk again. And Luckily he already knew the girl who was working with them, so he just had to focus on him. 

“ _ Misha? What is that name _ ?” He whispered by himself before the makeup lady walked inside the small trailer.

\-------------------------------

An hour later, after make up, he walked into the wardrobe’s trailer, only to find out that Misha dude only in his boxer briefs. 

“Hey, Jensen! Come in!” Misha smiled kindly at him and waved his hand, offering him to walk inside.

He hesitated but did it anyways “Hey, man...” He greeted looking anywhere but him.

The dude straightened up, sensing his awkwardness “Sooner or later you’ll have to get used to this” He said, walking closer to him and looking down at his own barely dressed body “I mean… we have very explicit sex scenes… and I’m the bottom” He shrugged, talking almost casually, diverting his eyes out of his and picking up a pair of fancy black pants “You guys will be performing a very special eiffel tower on me” He barked a laugh at Jensen’s startled face.

“A- Alright, you enjoy talking about the awkward stuff huh?” He displayed a crooked smile but still deeply uncomfortable with it. 

Misha beamed “It’s not like we will be fucking right here and right  _ now _ ” He shrugged again “Dude, it’s  _ work  _ and nothing else…”

Jensen nodded in silence and began taking off his clothes too. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what exactly was the problem with him and his stupid attitude. After all, he’s still a professional. But this man had  _ something _ that made him nervous… What is it? The eyes? The openness with which he spoke about their sex scenes together? That square jaw?... Or the fact that he had a very attractive freckle over his right nipple?... 

Misha suddenly laughed, calling his attention “Man, stop staring at me like I’m some kind of snack, please” His cheeks blushed a deep pink, letting him know he wasn’t the only one affected by the strange chemistry or magnetism they had. 

“N-no I’m not…” Jensen stuttered “N- not a snack… I mean, you’re hot but… respectfully hot, and you- I mean, I don’t…” He rushed to explain anything at all. 

Misha broke into laughter at Jensen deep red face. He walked slowly closer to him, that movement reminded him a feline. 

“Look, let’s just shrug this awkward thing between us now, what do you say?” He asked him, cupping his face with a very soft hand.

Jensen, looking deep into his eyes, could only nod and focus on breathing in and out. 

The dude licked his very pink and tempting lips and leaned forward, crushing their lips together.

Jensen whimpered inside his own lips and Misha pushed his luck a little, venturing his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth. It was a very different experience that he imagined. He thought it would be weird but it turned out to be insanely hot, and the fact that Misha was shirtless made everything more interesting. 

They licked inside their mouths with mutual desperation, somehow in synch and messy at the same time.

Jensen moaned and lifted his hands to touch him and the dude pushed him against the door, crushing him with his very  _ very  _ well built body. 

Both lost themselves in that kiss and almost forgetting they were on a film set. 

Misha pulled back, breathing hard and biting his own lip “O-kay… this was… interesting” He said, looking into Jensen’s green eyes “Now change, we’ll be late” he ordered, leaving him completely disconcerted and turned on.

“Okay” He just said, sweeping a hand over his hair to be a little decent again, and finished undressing to get into character, trying to be professional for the first time since he met his coworker. 

\------

The next thing he knew, he was on set and had to french kiss the very blue eyed man in front of nothing more than a dozen people.

“ _ Okay, little Jensen… control yourself _ ” he whispered down at his own dick. It would be more than awkward to pop a random boner at a regular sex scene. 

Misha appeared onscreen in a very attractive black tux and walked in with the same cat-like step. Jensen's breath caught in his throat. He felt almost disappointed his eyes weren't looking at him, they were fixated on the beautiful blonde girl next to him. 

Misha caught her lips in a heated kiss and he could notice how she was also affected by him. And it was his turn to receive his kiss. And then heirs. And then the three of them together. 

Jensen wrapped his arms around her back and Misha did it too on the other side. She was wrapped around them, like the luckiest sandwich filler in the world. And Misha kissed her again, but those baby blues were fixated on him. A perfect provocation, almost like a promise. 

Jensen had to keep working so he began unzipping her dress while she moaned with Misha's lips and hands all over her body.

  
  


\-----------

That night Jensen hesitated but knocked on his trailer anyway.

"Just a minute!" Misha yelled from inside and seconds later his serious expression changed when he found out it was him who was out there.

"Hey man… can I help you?" Misha asked while leaning on the door, shirtless. 

Jensen gulped and after fixating on his bare chest, looked up, deep into his eyes with intent "I… I still feel a little awkwardness around you" He dared him. 

Misha smiled and nodded, biting his bottom lip "Well… I think I know how to make you feel good once and for all…" He teased and moved to a side on an implicit request for him to come inside. 

Later that night, Jensen came inside... Several times.

Well, at least since that night, things weren't awkward anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, another one and not betaed enough because I wrote it a little rushed so... anyway hope you liked it. 
> 
> This was written for CocklesDestielFiction "Mix Challenge"
> 
> <3


End file.
